The Office (FNaF3)
Were you looking for The Office from the first game, or perhaps The Office from the second game? The Office = The Office is a location in Fazbear's Fright and the central location of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. As in the previous titles, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Unlike the previous titles, there are no lights for the player to switch on, nor are there doors to close or a head to ward off animatronics. Instead, The Office is suited with a Maintenance Panel to keep the systems running properly and a Monitor to keep tabs on the rest of the building. Appearance The Office is a long room with a large window set in front of the player and a single doorway to the left. In the doorway is an empty, half-assembled Freddy Fazbear suit, propped up on a stand with no legs. Between the doorway and the window lies an old-looking cardboard box filled with old animatronic parts and relics, consisting of the toy animatronics, as well as the BB paper-plate cutout and what appears to be Foxy's hook-hand. To the right is a desk, mostly clear, save for some wadded up paper balls, a soda cup, what appears to be a half-eaten hot dog, a table fan, and three figurines of the main animatronics, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. To the left of the desk is a waste basket, filled with a few more balled-up papers. Attached to the walls (and the window) are several drawings of the various characters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, half of which appear to be official posters, the other half seeming to be drawn by children. The entire room is fairly dark, and takes on an eerie greenish-yellow glow, due to the overall atmosphere of the attraction. Wires hang down from the ceiling in several places, both inside the room and in the hallway on the other side of the window. The tiled walls throughout this room (as well as most of the building) appear water or age-damaged, or both, lending an old, decrepit feel to the place. The floor is also made of tile though it looks cleaner. While there is a vent leading to The Office, it is located on the right side of the room, which is cloaked in shadow. Another vent opening is in the hallway in front of the player, and one in the hallway to the left. Trivia *This is the only office in the entire series to have a window in the front, where players can see any animatronics directly outside. *Clicking on Freddy's nose on the poster of him directly to the left of the large window will produce the same honking sound which occurs when clicking Freddy's nose on the poster from the first game or Toy Freddy's from the second game. This is possible in the mobile version. *Shadow/Purple Freddy from the second game can appear near the doorway (in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy from the first two games) at very rare intervals. *During Night 5, on the right side of the player's desk, a figurine of Toy Bonnie can be seen. Clicking on this figurine will take the player to Shadow Bonnie's minigame. *The box of parts in The Office strangely seems to be in mint condition. **The BB paper plate doll also appears to not have withered down at all, despite the 30 years in which it hasn't been touched. *There used to be much speculation about the alarm inside The Office that activates at almost seemingly random intervals. Rumors went around that this alarm actually plays a purpose in protecting the player. Some said that the alarm actually activates when Springtrap enters a room with ventilation access, but other rumors say it activates because there is a ventilation error. **This was actually proven that this was only a ventilation error and is not caused by the player or any other outside force. ***It was also proven that while The Office alarm is active (while The Office flashes red) the player will see multiple Springtraps on their cameras. It was previously thought that this was a glitch but was confirmed to be intentional by Scott Cawthon when version 1.03 was released. *The box of parts in The Office seems to be leaking some kind of liquid. This could be oil, or possibly water. **The same liquid, or one similar, also seems to be on the walls and desk. *On rare occasions, the Bonnie and Freddy paper plate dolls seen hanging in Party Room 4 from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will appear in The Office, the Bonnie plate doll above the box where Balloon Boy's paper doll resides, and the Freddy plate doll on the top right-hand corner of The Office. Their appearance is seemingly random, has no known trigger, and does not impact gameplay. *Phantom Mangle's head is always outside The Office window, but usually out of sight. It will only rise up and appear visible to the player when the hallucination is triggered. *The cupcake can sometimes appear at the right of the desk. Its appearance is seemingly random, has no known trigger and does not impact gameplay. It was previously thought that collecting all the cupcakes in the Chica's party minigame would make the cupcake appear, but this was proven false. *The Bonnie figure on the desk appears to be a cyan color, while Bonnie is normally a lavender color. **This is also the case with Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Springtrap Peaking2.png|Springtrap peeking at The Office door. SpringtrapLookingInWindow.png|Springtrap looking at the window. Springtrap Peeking.png|Springtrap looking into The Office by the left door. Phantom Mangle in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle peering into The Office. Phantom Foxy in the Office.png|Phantom Foxy standing in The Office before he jumpscares the player. Phantom_bb_in_office.png|Phantom BB in The Office. Phantom Freddy outside the Office.png|Phantom Freddy walking outside of The Office. Phantom Mangle and Springtrap.png|Phantom Mangle and Springtrap both in The Office. Phantom Foxies in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle and Phantom Foxy together in The Office. Paper Plate.png|The paper plate version of Bonnie in The Office. Freddy Paperplate.png|The Freddy Fazbear paper plate on the right side of The Office. GoldenFreddyInOffice.png|Shadow/Purple Freddy as he appears in The Office. Toy Bonnie Figure.png|The Toy Bonnie figurine on the right side of The Office. Hallucinations.png|Shadow/Purple Freddy, Paper Plates and Toy Bonnie figurine all in The Office. FNaF3 Office Alarm.png|The Office with the alarm on. FNaF3_Office_AlarmBlinking.gif|The Office with the alarm triggered (click to animate). Brightened OfficeBrightened.png|The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. Mobile Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of The Office in mobile. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of The Office in mobile. Textures Springtrap Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Texture of Springtrap in The Office as he walks behind the Monitor (click to animate). Springtrap_Walk_Gif.gif|Texture of Springtrap as he walks behind The Office window (click to animate). (Note: The legs aren't moving due to being hidden beneath the window in game.) SpringtrapWindowstare.png|Springtrap's texture as he stares at the player behind The Office window. SpringtrapHiding.png|Springtrap's texture as he hides behind The Office doorway. 529.png|The image of Springtrap staring at the player from The Office doorway. Springtrap Slide 2 Gif.gif|Springtrap looking into The Office (click to animate). SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left side of The Office (click to animate). SpringtrapJumpscareFromRight.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right side of The Office (click to animate). Phantoms PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Texture of Phantom Freddy walking outside of The Office (click to animate). Phantom Freddy Going downwards.gif|The texture of Phantom Freddy ducking down out of the player's view (click to animate). PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy's jumpscare in The Office (click to animate). Phantom Mangle Head.png|The texture of Phantom Mangle looking through The Office window. PFTexture.png|Texture of Phantom Foxy standing in The Office. PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Foxy's jumpscare in The Office (click to animate). PhantomBBJumpscare.gif|Phantom BB's jumpscare in The Office (click to animate). PhantomChicaJumpscare.gif|Phantom Chica's jumpscare in The Office (click to animate). Puppetlookingatyou.gif|Phantom Puppet as it appears in The Office (click to animate). Miscellaneous FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Texture of Shadow/Purple Freddy in The Office. FNAF3Fan.gif|Texture of the fan (click to animate). FNAF3BonnieDeskToy.png|Texture of the Toy Bonnie figure in The Office. OfficeHallway.png|The texture of the hallway behind The Office window. Chica & Bonnie Poster.png|One of the posters on the left side of the wall in The Office. Bonnie & Freddy Poster.png|The poster that appears just outside of the doorway into The Office. Freddy Poster.png|One of the posters on the left side of the wall in The Office. Freddy PaperPal.png|A paper plate version of Freddy Fazbear that rarely appears in The Office. Bonnie PaperPal.png|A paper plate version of Bonnie that rarely appears in The Office. Transparent Toy Scraps.png|Texture of the box filled with animatronic parts. Cupcake fnaf 3.png|Texture of the Cupcake as it appears rarely on The Office desk. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Locations